Warriors A New Begining
by vampiretenten2
Summary: It's a New Begining for the four Warrior Clans
1. Chapter 1

Cats' yowls sounded all around Tallgrass as she was washed down the stream, full of blood. A paw jabbed Tallgrass' side as her green eyes flew open, her fur on end, "Tallgrass stop thrashing around! Cinderheart wants us on dawn patrol" Poppyfrost went around the Warriors' den, wakeing up Swiftfire, and Lionblaze. Tallgrass scrambled out of her moss nest and over to Swiftfire, the small calico flicking moss from her ear with her tail, "Had another nightmare?" She whispered to Tallgrass, recieving a nod in responce. She had been haveing nightmares for a whole moon, the same dream every time. Both she-cats hurried out of the boughs of the beech tree that made up the Warrios den, Lionblaze following after them. Cinderheart, the deputy of Thunder Clan, was waiting with Poppyfrost by the thorn barrier. Lionblaze ran ahead, greeting Cinderheart, his mate, with a lick on the ear. Tallgrass entwined her tail with Swiftfires for a moment then pulled it away as they approached the others. As the cats headed out twords the Wind Clan border, thoughts ran threw Tallgrass' head, why had she been haveing these dreams? what did they mean? Before she could relize it, Lionblaze had halted infront of her and she ran face first into his tail, "Watch what your doing Tallgrass!" he yowled, his paws almost slipping into the stream that marked the border. SwiftFire nudged Tallgrass away from the others, running her tail tip along Tallgrass' back, "I know these dreams are bothering you but you need to start paying more attention to your warrior duties" She hurried off after the rest of the patrol, leaving Tallgrass gaping in surprise. What had caused her friend to suddenly be so bossy? Tallgrass began padding after the others quickly, checking the scent markers along the way, her dreams at the back of her mind.

When the patrol returned, Cinderheart went to report to Bramblestar, Lionblaze and Poppyfrost trotted to the fresh kill pile, picking out a shrew to share while Swiftfire disappeared into the warriors den. Thinking first, Tallgrass padded to the fresh kill pile, picking out a mouse and hurried to the medicine cat den. Jayfeather was still asleep in his nest as the brown she-cat entered his through thr screen of brambles, droping the mouse next to his nest, she gently probed his side with her paw. The gray cat's tail rose to her shoulder as his eyes opened and he sat up, "What do you need Tallgrass?" He meowed, she hesitated at first then "I think somethings wrong with Swiftfire, usually we're really close but shes been diffrent lately.." She explained the incodent by the stream, Jayfeather's tail tip twitching on the ground, "Maybe shes right, you might need to concentrate more on your duties" Tallgrass couldn't believe her ears "I do concentrate on my duties! This is the first time I'v messed up since I was a 'paw" Jayfeather's blue sightless eyes seemed to pierce through her, before she could apologize for yowling at him, his nose was pressed against her ear, his voice soft "How could you love suck a she-cat that doesn't think anything special of you?" His hot breath made her skin burn under her fur and she shuffled her paws, looking down, "I have no idea Jayfeather, but I just want to know whats wrong with her," His gazesnapped to the bramble screen as Dovewing thrust her head in then halted, "Am I interupting something?" She mewed. Jayfeather padded to his herd store, his tail twitching again, "No, what is it that you need Dovewing?" The gray she-cat pushed her way into the den and sat next to Tallgrass, Shooting glances at her. "There was a thorn in my bedding that scratched my belly, I thought I should get some spider webs on it to stop the bleeding, I have to lead a hunting patrol soon" She meowed warrily, her eyes on Tallgrass. Jayfeather pulled some cobwebs from the back of his store with his forepaw "Lay on your side so I can apply it" He meowed, Dovewing followed his orders and layed down beside his nest while he padded the webs into place. Once Dovewing left his den he looked back at Tallgrass as if he could see her, his gaze stern and serious, "Are you aure you want to know whats wring with Swiftfire?" Tallgrass' eyes met his and she nodded "Yes I do" He padded to her, pressing his nose to her ear again and meowed quietly "Shes haveing kits, but theres no way theyre yours."


	2. Chapter 2

Jayfeather tried to get into Tallgrass' mind but he couldn't, he was never able to read this she-cat's memories or emotions. All he could feel was disress rolling off her in waves. "W-whos kits are they then?" She stuttered, he could feel her eyes on his pelt, "I don't know, she smelt of Tawntwhisker when she came to see me the other day." Jayfeather relived the moment in his head, "She was asking for Borage leaves" He waited for her response, all he could sense was sadness coming from her now. Before he could do anything he heard her legs crumple beneath her and she was at his paws. The medicine cat wanted to do somethung to help this she-cat but he had no herbs that would fix a broken heart, especially one that loved another she-cat. All he could do, was lay beside the warrior as she let out quiet yowls of agony.

Tallgrass was still in the medicine den at sunhigh and Jayfeather flinched as he heard Cinderheart's voice, "Tallgrass where have you been? Your needed on a hunting patrol" He listened, hearing Tallgrass' quiet response, "Okay Cinderheart" She mewed and left the den, Cinderheart on her tail.  
>Jayfeather layed in his nest to eat his mouse, not long before he finished Cinderheart pushed her way into his den. Sensing her confusement, he probbed into her mind, Cinderheart could sense Tallgrass' grief aswell, what confused her though was Jayfeather's scent that covered Tallgrass' pelt. As his sight again went black, he heard Cinderheart shifting her paws, "Jayfeather, why does Tallgrass smell of you but no herbs? And why does your den smell of her?" Jayfeather let out a meow of laughter, relizing there was jelousey in the deputy's voice, "There's alot of cat's scents in my den, Cinderheart, and Tallgrass and I smell of eachother because she braught me a mouse and we were sharing tongues," The gray furred, blue eyed she-cat was quiet then confusement flashed from her again. "Then why did she seem so sad?" The gray tabby medicine cat shrugged his shoulders then went back to the crack in the stone where his herbs were stored. "We started talking about Firestar, he was her kin you know, she was sad that she wasn't born when the 'Fire that saved the clan' was alive" Jayfeather began to pull out his stock, checking for what he needed, "Are you sure you were just talking?" She meowed warilly. Jayfeather let out a hiss of annoyance, looking in her direction then he started padding in a circle around Cinderheart, there pelts brushing, "Yes I'm sure Cinderheart, oh and you should stop worrying about me" He spoke into her ear now "What would Lionblaze think if he knew you had feelings for his brother, the blind medicine cat? I can't take a mate so concentrate on your on duties, not what's happening with me and my patients." Jayfeather padded back to his supplies, feeling the embaressment coming from Cinderheart, he added "You should go, some cat might notice your not around" The gray she-cat nodded, forgetting he couldn't see her then left his den.<p>

The moon was high above the hollow as Jayfeather padded back to his den after giving Purdy some herbs for his stiffness. As he settled down in his nest his mind ran over what happened with Tallgrass and as sleep swept over him, he found himself at the Windclan border stream, instead of water it was full of blood, the blood smelled of Thunderclan and Windclan. As he gazed up the stream towards the open mooreland he saw a cat's head bobbing in the stream, as the cat passed him he recognized the brown, black and white tabby pelt of Tallgrass but before he could help her, the scent of Shadowclan and Riverclan wreathed around him, cats from both clans were gathering on both sides of the steam, all of them yowling triumphantly. Then a scent Jayfeather hadn't scented in since the death of Firestar crashed over him, "Spottedleaf!" He breathed, surprised as the sweet scent bathed him, her pelt was faint and full of stars, "Shadows will engulf the River, while Thunder and Wind struggle to keep above the dark waters, the paws of two will become one to keep the code from disappearing" Her voice echoed off the tree as her fur faded away into nothingness. Jayfeather's eyes snapped back to the stream as Tallgrass' pain filled yowl hit his ears, without thinking he plunged into the river of blood, before the stickyness of the blood could sink into his fur, his eyes shot open to blackness, Spottedleaf's voice echoing still un his ears as a ominous wind whistled above the hollow. 


End file.
